<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don’t Forget That Boys Shit Also! by Naoki_Kun_After_Dark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003775">Don’t Forget That Boys Shit Also!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naoki_Kun_After_Dark/pseuds/Naoki_Kun_After_Dark'>Naoki_Kun_After_Dark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coprophagia, F/M, Female Solo, I hope y’all hate me now, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Piss, Scat, Urination</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naoki_Kun_After_Dark/pseuds/Naoki_Kun_After_Dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I present to you: the sequel no one asked for! In fact, this is a two part sequel.</p><p>Part One: Sayaka prepares herself for the arrival of Leon for an “important meeting”, so she decides to let out all the poop she’s had in her before the fun starts. Just a lil warm up!</p><p>Part Two: Leon finally arrives, and so, as per request of Sayaka, he decides to show off his “scat fetish” side of him that he’s always hidden away from others... just for her...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Friendly reminder that this is still kinda a work in progress and that I’ll have the second part out as soon as possible—</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been around a full week since I’ve first pooped outside of the toilet to fulfill my horniness. This whole time, I’ve been holding in quite a big load to do that once more. I’m willing to branch out a little more from what I usually do to satisfy me, and that is to do that with someone else. Possibly, I could even lose my virginity tonight.</p><p>Over a few hours ago, I sent a letter to Leon saying to meet me in my room for something. I also had specifically requested that he has to have held in a load. Otherwise, my special plans for tonight would’ve been worthless.</p><p>He’s supposed to be here in my room in about an hour, so for now, I’ll have to prepare my body for this special time. I thought that a good way for my body to prepare would be to just poop now, in a similar way I did a week ago. I felt my hole quiver as the thought rolled through my head. Before I went to do my business, I checked in on the now-week-old container of poo that was hidden in my drawers. I opened it up, took a small nugget from the container, and put it in my mouth to suck on like a candy.</p><p>As my hole quivered once more, I hastily put back the smelly container and went to a random place in the room, other than the bathroom of course, to do my business. I decided to do it directly on top of the table The thought of pooping on a table turned me on quite a bit, which was an excellent thing.</p><p>I took off my panties and squatted on the table. I’m honestly surprised at how sturdy this table was, or I could just be very light in terms of weight. I then lifted up my skirt to see my pussy juices dripping onto the table. I could tell that my body was ready to do this once more.</p><p>My legs shook a little as I tried to push out the thick turd. I felt my hole stretch as the turd itself inches out of my hole. To really make sure it was coming out, I touched my quivering hole to feel for any poop. I could feel the poop already, just from my finger.</p><p>And then it hit me. What if I put a mirror beneath myself on the table so I could actually see myself poop? The thought alone made my pussy throb and drip some more. Since my body itself thought it was a good idea, I carefully stepped off the table and grabbed the tall mirror from the bathroom. I set it gently on the table so I don’t accidentally break it. I get back on the table, positioning myself to where I could see my behind within the reflection.</p><p>I was actually happy that I could see my hole with poop in the reflection. I tried to hold back a moan as I pushed a little more, watching the poop slowly come out of the hole. As I saw the outline of my hole disappear as the poop inches itself out of my hole, I started to touch myself out of impulse. Pushing it even more out of my hole as I watched myself actually pooping was honestly the best thing I could ever experience in my life. I even wondered what could possibly happen later tonight to beat this.</p><p>A large chunk of poop then fell out of hole and onto the mirror. Watching poop crawl out of my hole from above beneath a mirror turned me on so much. My pussy started to throb even more as I continued to push while watching the poop from my hole. I pushed until the turd itself was about 5 inches out of my hole. I then watched the thick turd dangle a tad bit in the mirror as I quietly moan. At this point, I’m sure that I’m unable to cum without the entire pile of poop already out of my hole and on top of the mirror. Even the thought alone is making me want to cum.</p><p>I decided to keep pushing out the turd to see where the point is that’ll finally make me cum. The turd is already out at around 6 and a half inches. I feel like I’m coming really close. I stop pushing at 7 and a half inches, and the turd already falls into the mirror, making a loud sound. It was at that point where I came. However, I didn’t just cum, I was already peeing without forcing myself to. As I was peeing onto the mirror, with the warm golden fluid dripping off the mirror and onto the floor, I could feel the rest of what I held in all come out and onto the mirror.</p><p>By the time I finished peeing, the entire pile of poop was out of my hole. From the large pile, I could see a small part of my dirty hole quiver. My pussy was still throbbing intensely. I then got off the table and wiped my pussy and butt to get rid of the excess urine and poop that was still stuck on me. After that, I attempted to put the pile of poop into another container and mop up the urine on the mirror and floor.</p><p>After a good fifteen minutes of cleaning up, the room was almost spotless, about as spotless as before I started pooping. I already felt somewhat exhausted just from that, so I have no clue how I could be ready for tonight. I don’t even have a clue around when exactly he’ll be here.</p><p>As soon as I put back on my panties, I hear a knock on the door. (Damn…) I thought…</p><p>He’s already here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part Two (and a bit of foreshadowing to a possible spinoff sequel- 😳)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now you know that this is in fact Sayaka. (simultaneously whips and nae naes)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After having heard the sound of him knocking on the door, I spat out the nugget of poop into my hand and tried to hide it in my hand. My heart was beating as I thought about what would happen if he knew what I was doing before he arrived. And then, I decided to just keep going and not worry too much about it.</p>
<p>“Come in!” I said in a sweet and welcoming tone.</p>
<p>On its own, the door then opened. From outside, it was Leon. I remained calm and tried to not give off any suspicious energies.</p>
<p>“Hey, Sayaka!” Leon said in a generally happy tone. Almost like he was pretty excited to see me, which is rather unusual for him. </p>
<p>I smiled at him. From within my palms, the nugget of poop was getting squished. It was also dampening my palms a bit due to it being covered in saliva from when I took it out of my mouth. I’m getting anxious to put it back in my mouth, but I’m also afraid that Leon might question my actions.</p>
<p>As soon as he walks in and shuts the door from within the room, I hastily put the nugget of poop back in my mouth. Looking at my palms, they’re covered in a thin, moist layer of brown.</p>
<p>Leon turned around and looked at me sucking on the nugget. “What’s that you got in your mouth?” My heart pounded for a half second. “Is that some kinda candy?”</p>
<p>Relief. “Yes it is… Chocolate.” I reply, basing my answer at his intuition. With my worries hidden away for now, I happily slurp on the nugget within my mouth. He sits on the bed, and then I join him in sitting shortly after.</p>
<p>“You know Leon…” I began my sentence. But before continuing, he asks me something. “Ever wondered what’s up with the note when ya wrote it?” My face blushes lightly. “Like, what the hell does ‘be sure to have held in a load’ mean?” I was going to elaborate, but I hesitated in case he would decline it the instant he read the note.</p>
<p>So I took the risk and also took some baby steps to elaborate. “Oh um…” Leon looked towards me. “This is kind of an embarrassing thing to ask but…” I continued, but I struggled to get the words out of my mouth.</p>
<p>“... Are you by chance… into scat?” I accepted my fate.</p>
<p>“WHAT?!” Leon bolted up from the bed, his face entirely red. “THERE’S NO WAY IN HELL THAT I’M INTO SHIT!”</p>
<p>I just sat there. Listening to whatever Leon had to say. Luckily, his monologue only lasted about 5 seconds before he calmed himself down. I then politely ask him a question. “Did you hold in a load, like I asked?”</p>
<p>He stood there, puzzled. After a few seconds, he slowly sat back down again. “... Kinda?” He said with audible uncertainty. I started to get excited internally. </p>
<p>“Good to hear!” I said. I could see him blushing once more. “Anyways, I’ve been meaning to try this out with someone like you, Leon…” I said silently. </p>
<p>“You mean ‘shit on your lap’ or somethin’ like that, right?” Leon asks me. He’s read my mind. “... Well… yeah, I suppose.” I reply nervously. This will be my first time playing with poop sexually with another person, and likely my first time doing it in general.</p>
<p>Leon silently nods his head and gets ready to take off all of his clothes. As a natural reaction, I take off my clothes as well. I then sit down on the bed again, letting Leon sit on my lap with his rear end hovering over the floor. My hands gently grasped his butt as his arms wrapped around me. I could feel him vibrate out of nervousness.</p>
<p>“So, Leon…” I begin, lightly spreading his cheeks. “... Are you ready?”</p>
<p>He nods, giving me the signal of approval. I then spread them a bit further apart, feeling his hole quivering. My heart beats rapidly out of excitement as I could feel his hole swell a tiny bit. I honestly wonder how much he’s held in.</p>
<p>My finger lightly taps his hole, and I could already feel some poop inching out of his hole. As soon as I felt the poop, my pussy started throbbing. I could even hear Leon make some noises as he pushed out the poop. I peaked over his shoulder to see how much progress he’s made so far. It looked like the poop was already out a half inch. After a few seconds, it was now a bit more than an inch. He was pushing at a somewhat quick pace.</p>
<p>“Wait, slow down a bit—“ I quickly said out of what felt like panic. After that, he stopped pushing. When he stopped, it was out 1 and a half inches. Looking at the poop turned me on so much. With one hand, I let go of his cheek and reached out from beneath his butt, ready to catch the turd from falling onto the floor. I then gave him the approval to keep pushing, but like I had said, at a slower pace.</p>
<p>“... Damn, Sayaka,” He said as he gently pushed out the turd. “You really are a dirty girl, aren’t ya?~”</p>
<p>My pussy throbbed some more. That was the first time in my life I had been called something like that. A dirty girl. And the way he said it. It almost seemed like he was actually enjoying this.</p>
<p>When I looked back, it was now already out 2 inches. As he pushes out another half inch, he lets out a moan. A moan of pleasure. The 2 and a three quarter inch long turd then fell into my hand. I gazed wonderfully at the turd in my hand as he pushed out another half inch. But as I showed him the turd, I felt his dick twitch. </p>
<p>“Hnn… Fuck! Put it in!” He yelped. “... Where?” I ask. No response. I look back at his butt to see some more poop, out of the hole at 3 inches. Without thinking twice, I put the turd in my mouth and reached out from under his butt again to catch another turd. </p>
<p>At 4 inches, it didn’t fall out. 5 inches, 6 inches, still nothing. As it gets to 7 inches, I say to him “Just keep going until it falls out”. He then replies “I am”, sounding like he’s having a hard time. I heard him whisper something along the lines of “fuck, it’s a big one” as I see that it’s now out 8 inches. The amount of poop coming out of his hole at this pace is nearly enough to get me close. At 9 inches, the tip finally meets with my palm. As it got to 10, I could barely hold onto the turd anymore, so I let go of it and continued to watch it come out.</p>
<p>It was now out 11 inches. He was right when he whispered that it was a big one, but it just kept getting bigger. Before I knew it, it’s already past a full foot at 12 inches. As he kept pushing out the monstrously big turd, he loudly moaned out my name </p>
<p>“S-Sayaka!~” I was already coming close as I saw it was out 13 and a half inches. “... I’m gonna!~ I’m gonna fucking!~” he moaned at 14 and a half inches. “M-Me too!~” I moaned out as well, drooling out my saliva mixed with poop. Suddenly, we both orgasmed as the monster itself dropped onto the floor at 15 inches, making a loud thump sound.</p>
<p>My body was covered in semen and his lower half was covered in urine. Before he stopped to tell me how it was, he pushed out a few more smaller nuggets.</p>
<p>“Holy shit, Sayaka…” he was panting. I, also panting, hugged him and started to make out with him. As we kissed, the turds in my mouth travelled throughout both of our mouths, with him biting off a chunk of the bigger turd and keeping it in his own mouth. A string of brownish saliva connected our mouths as we pulled away from the kiss. </p>
<p>He hugs me back. “I love you…” I then hug him back. “... I love you too, Leon…”</p>
<p>But once we get comfortable hugging each other, we hear a knock on the door. “... What now?” Leon said sharply. He gets up and quickly cleans himself up. “Sayaka, you go get it—“</p>
<p>I nod as I get up and do the same as Leon. Once I’m clean and fully dressed, I walk up to the door and answer it.</p>
<p>“Hey, Sayaka” It was Aoi. It would’ve been much worse if it was someone like Makoto at the door, but this time I got lucky.</p>
<p>“Hi, Hina!” The inside of my mouth must’ve been visibly brown when I spoke those words out loud.</p>
<p>“Hey, is Leon in there?”</p>
<p>As I looked back into the room, I saw him fully dressed, face down on the bed, screaming into the pillows. “He is, why do you ask?”</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s for an event” she said as she walked in. It was at that point that I realized. We never cleaned up the monster turd on the floor. My heart started to rapidly beat as she walked further and further into the room.</p>
<p>Aoi walked towards the bed that Leon was on. “Hey, Lee—“ she stepped on a small turd, cutting off her sentence. As soon as she looked down at the floor, there she saw the 15 inch long monster. She started screaming bloody murder as her eyes couldn’t look away from the monster. </p>
<p>“Maizono-Chan?” Hifumi was here also. It felt like I was about to have a heart attack at any given moment due to the pace in which it was beating. I could do nothing at this point, but just watch the chaos unfold. As I let him into the room, I could already hear his deep breathing observing the scene.</p>
<p>Following Hifumi, I heard a “What the hell is goin on in there!?” from Mondo. And then I saw Byakuya walk down the hall and peek into the room, then Junko.</p>
<p>It was almost as if the body discovery announcement went off. And I don’t even know what that sentence meant!</p>
<p>After Byakuya and Junko walked in, I saw Chihiro and Kiyotaka walk in as well. At this point, nearly the entire school was coming to one room. All I could hear now was the chatter of all the students in one room panicking about the monster on the floor. After I see Toko run in the room, I heard a chime.</p>
<p>*ding dong dong ding*</p>
<p>“A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the class trial will begin!”</p>
<p>What have I just witnessed?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>